1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb catalyst body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a honeycomb catalyst body having a high mechanical strength, an excellent exhaust gas purification performance, and less pressure loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in a car engine, a construction machine engine, an industrial stationary engine, a burning device and the like, honeycomb catalyst bodies have been used to collect particulate matters while purifying NOx and the like included in exhaust gases discharged from these engines, the device and the like. In this honeycomb catalyst body, a catalyst such as zeolite is loaded onto a honeycomb structure made of silicon carbide, cordierite or the like and having a honeycomb shape.
Moreover, in the above honeycomb catalyst body, a catalyst such as zeolite is loaded onto the surfaces of partition walls with which cells of the honeycomb structure are defined and formed, and the surfaces of pores formed in the partition walls, to increase a contact area between the exhaust gas and the catalyst (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-H09-094434